<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the future is a foreign land by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380790">the future is a foreign land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Honor Harrington Series - David Weber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any System that Includes Duels as a Method of Adress will Include the Temptation to Use It, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Mike is Very Tempted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike follows Honor into exile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honor Harrington/Michelle Henke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February, Focus on Female Characters, Secondary Character Focus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the future is a foreign land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife">Aoife</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike goes into exile with Honor. She follows after her like a honing missile, like one half of a magnet slingshot across the cosmos.</p>
<p>She has the Winton temper as fuel for her flight, and the shackles of duty that bind Beth's hands hold her less tightly. Honor has cut herself off from all but one of the anchors of her life for these last decades. Mike is not willing to let her go alone.</p>
<p>She knows Young for the parasitic creature he is, has made it her cause to know him since he first set his eyes on her young roommate, and her attention has only sharpened when he remained in service after Basilisk. That, and no doubt hundreds of other, smaller incidents more easily swept out an airlock. More than a decade of knowledge no friendships make.</p>
<p>Her commitment to Home Fleet is almost up, and she demands – orders, really – to be assigned to Grayson service. The way that BuPers bends to her will is as much of a surprise as it is a rush. Her arguments, for all that she has suddenly begun using her privilege, are without fault. Theirs is a navy newly grown beyond recognition, one desperate for her experience, and she for all her blood is but a Captain. Effectively expendable is the grand scheme of things. And she is a Winton. What better symbol of her Kingdom’s commitment to their allies?</p>
<p>Beth agrees with her, not that Mike gives her much choice in the current climate. There have been enough duels on Manticore of late, and she knows well that her cousin would shoot the entirety of her House of Lords after Honor’s exclusion, given the half the chance. She knows that she would want her to, but she is Queen. And Mike is not the half the shot Honor is.</p>
<p>Better that temptation be removed. Failing that, that she be removed from temptation. Patrolling the edges of the astro-belt is not going to hold her forever.</p>
<p>And, at the end of the day, Elizabeth has an eye for the romantic. She lets her go. (The addition of several hypothetical’s to her plan for the Lords situation goes unremarked on. The galaxy has developed such an <em>interesting</em> array of predators.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know if Elizabeth plots out inventive methods of death as a way to destress, but it’s an excellent way of not straight up murdering people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>